happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 18: C.O.D.E in a Song
After Mumble was out of sight from Emperor Land, everyone slowly turned to Erik, who was easily startled by this. “What? Anything wrong?” Erik asked. “You!” Everyone shouted, nearly making Erik fall over. “Guys! Stop. It's not his fault, since he doesn't know yet.” A familiar voice from behind said, Erik turned to see Bo walking toward him. “What do you mean 'doesn't know yet?” Erik asked, Bo just sighed. “Well, I was going to tell you, before I got interrupted, that Mumble had done something incredible that none of us would have done, and without him, we wouldn't be here.” Bo explained, although Erik was still confused. “Can you explain it fully please? I'm still a bit confused.” Erik asked. One explanation later (you could just read chapters 1-14)... “And that's why he's important Erik” Gloria finalised. Just as she finished, a feather came out of one of the shards of ice, it floated softly in the air like a leaf, before Erik caught it. “So basically, you just demolished a hero from us Erik.” Bo said afterwards. “Wait, I just got what Mumble sang.” Gloria said, surprised that she didn't notice before. “Here, just so that you can see it:” “'''E'very time I try to help'' R'''espect I get none ''I''' try to ignore but'' K'''indness is my only defence ''M'y days here are not welcomed Y'''ou have taken me off my feet ''S'o now I have no choice but to O'''pen my mind and ''N'ever come back I '''was brave but now I'm not ''A'nd the ones I loved now become my demise M'''y pride is no longer needed here ''S'ometimes I thought I would be good O'''r else I would be bad at being a father ''R'ight when my hopes were high R'''egret pulled me down ''Y'ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore F'''rom here I go back ''O'r find the new R'''ight before you get me again ''B'roken hearts is what you've caused R'''egret fills my mind and soul ''E'rik I finally know what I am A'''nd you were right about me ''K'indness I tried but I'''t only just made things worse ''N'ever is it getting better G'''loria I hope you know ''A'nd now I can see what P'''romises do when they break ''R'egret chills me down O'''r it just breaks me ''M'y heart no longer has room I'''n time you'll see ''C'an you forgive I think not E'''rik I'm sorry ''I''' was brave but now I'm not'' A'''nd the ones I loved now become my demise ''M'y pride is no longer needed here S'''ometimes I thought I would be good ''O'r else I would be bad at being a father R'''ight when my hopes were high ''R'egret pulled me down Y'''ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore ''F'rom here I go back O'''r find the new ''R'ight before you get me again H'''ave my courage to guide you for ''U'nderstanding what fate can do R'''ight when it gets tough ''T'ime for me to go now but I'm still here I'''n my mind you're forgiving me ''N'ow but my heart tells me otherwise G'''loria could never beat you at hurting me ''Y'ou're my fate and guidance O'''f the truth of myself ''U'nderstanding I have and it feels R'''ight to feel so wrong ''F'inally I've found my truth E'''rik I hope you have a good life ''E'rik I feel like you'll be good L'''uck is what you and me need from now ''I've had enough of waiting forever'' ''N'ever am I coming back G'''loria take care of our ''S'on now for he's got a lot to learn I '''was brave but now I'm not ''A'nd the ones I loved now become my demise M'''y pride is no longer needed here ''S'ometimes I thought I would be good O'''r else I would be bad at being a father ''R'ight when my hopes were high R'''egret pulled me down ''Y'ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore ''I was brave but now I'm not'' A'''nd the ones I loved now become my demise ''M'y pride is no longer needed here S'''ometimes I thought I would be good ''O'r else I would be bad at being a father R'''ight when my hopes were high ''R'egret pulled me down '''Y'ou taught me I'm not welcome here anymore”'' "Erik my son, I am sorry for breaking a promise, I am sorry for hurting your feelings, I am sorry, I am sorry." Gloria summed up, before Erik spoke. “Okay, let's say that you're telling the truth about Pa being a hero of some kind, where do you think he went?” Erik asked. “Well, Adélie Land could be a star-” Gloria was then interrupted by Ramon. “No, we moved from the old Adélie Land, and just in time too, since it's now a wreck. I suggest that we go to Nueva Adélie, me and tallboy talked about it, maybe he went there.” Ramon suggested, the others agreed that they needed to go to Nueva Adélie, in hopes that Mumble would be there. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions